This invention relates to an automobile locking apparatus.
The prior art automobile locking apparatus has the problem that its component parts make unpleasant noises every time vibrations of the vehicle occur. In order to overcome said problem, the present invention uses the simple means of a base body made of synthetic resins, and including shafts or tubes extending from said base body to which said component parts are fitted.
In many key-less door locking apparatus of the prior art, a ratchet which is engaged with a latch, is used not under compressive stress but under tensile stress to prevent a reversal of rotation of a latch.
Namely, to prevent a reversal of rotation of a latch, a pawl equipped with a ratchet is engaged with a notch of the latch, thus preventing reversal of rotation of a latch. Structures such as above, however, have the disadvantage of tensile stress.
But by the novel structure mentioned hereinafter, a ratchet can be used under compressive stress.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an automobile locking apparatus which component parts, for example, latch, ratchet and release lever, can easily be fitted therein without said parts loosening.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automobile locking apparatus being entirely simple in construction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automobile locking apparatus being small in size, light, solid, compact and economical on account of its component parts being small, adding that which causes surer power transmission.